vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooler
|-|Base= |-|Final Form= |-|Meta-Cooler= |-|Meta-Cooler Core= Summary Cooler (クウラ) is the main villain in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and an emulation of him acts as the main villain in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. He is the older brother of Frieza, and the eldest son of King Cold. He attemted to kill Goku to reddem his famley name. After he lost his body was sent to burn in the sun but part of him came in contact with the big getteystar and became one with it but Son Goku stoped him again. Powers and stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | At least 4-B | 4-B | 4-A Name: Cooler Origin: Dragon Ball Movies Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Older than Frieza) Classification: Alien Tyrant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to survive in space, Extreme heat Resistance, High Pain tolerance, Master of Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Energy Projection, Can transform to release his power | All previous abilities, Regeneration (Low-High), Duplication, Adaptation, Energy Absorption, Teleportation | Energy Absorption, Can throttle the opponent in wires | Regeneration (Mid-High, able to regenerate from gas) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Casually stomped Piccolo and fought evenly with Base Goku post Namek. Should be superior to anime Frieza's first three forms) | Solar System level (Slightly superior to Frieza) | At least Solar System level (Easley beat Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta at the same time) | Solar System level (Knocked and throttled a weakened Super Saiyan Goku) | Multi-Solar Systom level ' (Able to partially compete with Anime Super Saiyan Cell Saga Goku) 'Speed: At least Massively FTL in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Easily able to keep up with Goku, who is over one hundred times faster than light) | At least Massively FTL in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Blitzed non-canon Kaio ken x20 Goku with ease) | At least Massively FTL in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Capable of fighting against both non-canon SSJ Vegeta and Goku) | At least Massively FTL in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | Massively FTL+ (Capable of fighting the non-canon Z-Fighters during the Cell Games Saga, who are over two quadrillion times the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XPJ | Class XPJ | At least Class XPJ | Class XPJ | Class Multi Soler System Durability: Solar System level '''| '''Solar System level | At least Solar System level | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. | Tens of meters. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies who have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Weaknesses: Cooler is boastful and arrogant, not unlike his brother. He becomes significantly weaker if his ki reserves are drained. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight:' Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, Cooler is able to fly through use of his ki. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Core Smash:' A heavy punch used by Meta-Cooler Core. *'Death Ball:' A spark of ki that may grow to the size of a small moon. **'Supernova:' In his final form, Cooler has the ability to gather tons of ki in seconds to create the supernova. *'Death Beam:' Like most members of the Cold Family, Cooler has mastered the Death Beam. *'Chaotic Dead End:' A variation of the Death Beam used on Piccolo. *'Death Chaser:' In final form, Cooler punches the opponent in the stomach, followed by a knee and a back-punch, knocking the opponent to the ground. Then, Cooler kicks the opponent in the stomach. **'Lightning Attack:' A downwards kick used as part of his Death Chaser. *'Death Flash:' An energy wave Cooler used in his base form. *'Nova Chariot:' A rush attack where Cooler is surrounded by a purple aura, very similar to Frieza's Nova Strike. **'Surprise Attack:' The punch attack used by Cooler after using his Nova Chariot to fly through the Kaio-ken Kamehameha. *'Energy Absorption:' The ability to take someone's energy and add it to their own. (Metal Cooler) *'Instant Transmission:' (瞬間移動, Shunkan Idō; lit. "Instantaneous Movement", also translated as "Teleportation") is a technique for traveling long distances instantly. Used by Meta-Cooler. Key: Base | Final Form (Super Evolution) | Meta-Cooler | Meta-Cooler Core '''| '''Ghost Warrior Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aliens Category:Non Canon Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Weapon Users Category:Toei Verse Category:Murderers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humanoids Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Adults Category:Ghosts Category:Tier 4 Category:Athletes Category:Shonen Jump Category:Deceased Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Life Support Users